Memory Days
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: Basado en el 3 OVA de la serie. Gajeel viaja al pasado para evitar el ataque contra Levy y su equipo, esperando que el recuerdo de esa noche deje de torturarlo, sin pensar en las consecuencias que tendrían sus acciones.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Este fic está basado en el OVA "Memory Days" dónde Natsu y compañía viajan al pasado a un día que recordaba el joven Dragon Slayer, solo que en esta historia es Gajeel quien vuelve en el tiempo para cambiar uno de los errores que más lo persiguen, pero dicho cambio afectará gravemente su futuro.

Talvez Gajeel quede un poco OCC al principio, pero con los próximos capítulos lo iré enderezando a su forman de ser habitual. (O al menos lo intentaré)

Situado después del salto temporal de la Isla Tenrou y antes de los Juegos Mágicos.

**Memory Days**

Ikhny Shy.

Levy estaba sentada en una de las mesas alejada del bullicio que comenzaba a tomar forma de batalla campal en el gremio, se encontraba inmersa en una de sus novelas de horror totalmente ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tan sumergida se encontraba en la historia que no se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada que recibía desde la barra por parte de cierto Dragon Slayer de profundos ojos rojos…

-¿Por qué mejor no vas y hablas con ella? – Preguntó una voz grave junto a él.

-Hmm… - Gruñó Gajeel y voleteó en su asiento para quedar frente a la barra mientras masticaba un trozo de metal. –Métete en tus asuntos, gato. –

Lily suspiró resignado cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan testarudo? –

-No tengo nada que hablar con la enana. – Masculló Gajeel mientras destrozaba el metal con sus dientes.

-Si tú lo dices. – Comentó el Exceed cansado de discutir este tema con su compañero.

Desde que volvieron de la Isla Tenrou el Dragon Slayer de Hierro se estaba comportando algo extraño y más aún si la maga de Escritura Sólida se encontraba cerca. El joven de abundante melena negra se veía más serio, pensativo y gruñón que de costumbre, el gato negro (quizás el miembro del gremio que más conocía al mago moreno) sabía que su amigo tenía algo carcomiéndole la cabeza y ese algo tenía que ver con la chica peli-azul.

Gajeel no dejaba de pensar en los sucesos que lo llevaron a conocer a esa chica de contextura pequeña que había logrado, de alguna manera, llamarle poderosamente la atención. Su ataque aquella noche al gremio y en particular al equipo Shadow Gear se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez en cámara lenta, la mirada atemorizada de Levy cuando él saltó frente al trío es el primer recuerdo que el joven mago tiene de ella… y muy por dentro deseaba haber tenido una primera impresión distinta… Pero lo hecho, hecho está ¿Cierto? No hay manera de cambiar el pasado…

El mago suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, golpeando la barra con la palma de su mano.

-Otra cerveza. – Demandó sin un mínimo atisbo de delicadeza y dicha bebida fue depositada frente a él por una sonriente Mirajane.

El Dragon Slayer volvió a mirar sobre su hombro a la chica que seguía leyendo sin parar, aparentemente la novela había llegado a algún punto de climax, pues la pequeña maga se había acurrucado sobre el banco llevando sus rodillas a su pecho mientras mordía nerviosa una de sus uñas. Él sonrió por la imagen y rápidamente movió la cabeza hacia los lados obligándose a ignorarla.

Últimamente la sola imagen de ella le provocaba distintas reacciones físicas a las cuales el mago de hierro no estaba acostumbrado, su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor fuerza provocándole una extraña opresión en el pecho, luego su estómago parecía dar un vuelco a penas la cabellera azul se asomaba donde quiera que Gajeel estaba, sus manos se tornaban sudosas y una oleada de ansiedad invadía su cuerpo súbitamente con solo la idea de poder verla. El Dragon Slayer tardó mucho en descubrir y admitir el sentimiento que lo abordaba cada vez que veía o pensaba en Levy McGarden, un sentimiento que él identificó como culpa (A/N: Es terco el chico, No?)

De pronto la bufada de Natsu voló por el aire aterrizando sobre la barra cerca de Gajeel, el mago de fuego corrió hacia allí desesperado para tomarla dándole a su compañero Dragón Slayer una fugaz muestra de la cicatriz que adornaba su cuello. Gajeel lo miró con curiosidad y recordó la historia que habían contado sus compañeros sobre esa aventura en el tiempo que el grupo de magos habían experimentado días atrás… Una idea pareció iluminar la mente del mago moreno mientras una sonrisa extraña se plasmaba en sus facciones…

Lily lo miró preocupado… la expresión de Gajeel no presagiaba nada bueno…

-¿Gajeel? –

-Ya vengo. – Respondió simplemente dándole la espalda al gato y caminando hacia la biblioteca del gremio, en su camino hacia allí pasando junto a una muy concentrada Levy quien no había despegado un minuto su mirada del libro.

Lily observó preocupado a su compañero quien volvía a sonreír de esa mera tan extraña a la maga peli azul.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Gajeel? –

* * *

Gajeel entró a la biblioteca caminando despacio con sus manos en las caderas admirando la cantidad de libros que adornaban el lugar, el rostro de la maga amante de los libros se coló en sus pensamientos y con un gruñido el Dragon Slayer se forzó a sacárselo de la cabeza…

_-Tan solo tengo que encontrar ese maldito libro y acabaré con esto… - _ Pensó el mago convencido y caminó examinando los estantes.

Lucy y los demás habían dicho que el libro "Memory Days" desapareció a penas ellos volvieron al gremio, pero Levy sugirió luego de escucharlos que, tal vez, el libro aparezca ante alguien que se esfuerce por recordar algo de su pasado…

El mago sabía que no necesitaba esfuerzo para recordar, esos eventos se repetían en su mente constantemente, incluso podía recordar el aroma de Levy aquel primer día que la vio, la textura de su piel contra sus puños agresivos, aún la escuchaba gritar de horror ante el ataque y sus débiles sollozos al ver a sus dos queridos amigos derrotados. Gajeel se agarró la cabeza abrumado por el recuerdo, la imagen de sí mismo colgando a la chica al árbol y luego sus manos dibujando el símbolo de Phantom en su abdomen completaron el recuerdo.

El Dragon Slayer sintió el peso de la culpa dentro de su pecho y se arrodilló en el suelo… lo peor de todo aquello fue el perdón… Levy lo había perdonado y lo aceptó como uno más de gremio… Gajeel no sentía merecer su amistad, pero la chica se la ofrecía sin dudarlo… incluso lo aceptó para ser su compañero en el examen para Mago de Clase S… y se esforzaba por incluirlo en distintas actividades de los miembros del gremio, siempre ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa, confiando en él indeclinablemente.

Levy es así, su personalidad es así, amistosa, alegre, despreocupada, comprometida con sus compañeros… Gajeel admiraba (en parte) la fortaleza interior de la pequeña maga, pero eso no era algo que él admitiría para nadie más que a sí mismo (y llegar a ese punto le había costado bastante)

_-Haría lo que fuera por cambiar ese terrible error… Daría cualquier cosa por cambiarlo… - _

Una luz brillante comenzó a abrirse paso entre dos tomos frente a las narices de Gajeel. El Dragon Slayer sonrió entusiasmado mientras el libro se hacía espacio entre los otros.

-Aquí estás! – Exclamó el mago extendiendo su mano temblorosa de ansiedad. –Llévame a ese día! Llévame al día en que traté de destruir Fairy Tail. –

Gajeel tomó el libro y el brillo se extendió aún más haciendo que el joven Dragon Slayer se cegara por la intensidad de la luz. El libro cayó al piso y sus páginas comenzaron a pasarse hasta abrirse en una de ellas, el joven mago fue absorbido por las páginas y el libro se cerró.

* * *

Gajeel cayó en medio de la calle de narices al suelo. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas frotándose la cara dolorido.

-Podría ser más delicado para el aterrizaje. Maldito libro. – Se quejó levantándose lentamente.

De pronto escuchó unas voces conocidas acercarse y se apresuró para esconderse en un callejón cercano. El grupo de Natsu pasaba ruidosamente (como de costumbre) aparentemente regresando de una misión.

-Cierto… Ellos volvían de la Isla Galuna… - Recordó Gajeel esperando a que el grupo de magos pasara y se alejaran por el camino. –Quiere decir que tengo unas cuantas horas antes del ataque… - Razonó volviendo a su lugar y sentándose en el suelo, una expresión determinada en sus facciones. Apretó uno de sus puños en señal de fuerza y gruñó por lo bajo mirando hacia el frente. –Debo encontrar la calle donde los ataque y detenerme antes de saltar hacia ellos. –

La mirada sorprendida de Levy volvió a colarse en sus pensamientos. Gajeel bajó la mirada y golpeó el suelo con su puño.

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó por el callejón en el que se había escondido, enredada en una cima de escombros y basura encontró una amplia manta marrón. Tiró de ella y la sacudió tratando de quitarle parte de la suciedad que tenía encima. La inspeccionó vagamente encontrando algunos agujeros en la tela, pero no le dio mayor importancia a ello, su sentido del olfato le decía que no estaba tan apestosa como parecía y que podría soportarlo, se echó la manta encima cubriendo parte de su cuerpo y usando una parte de ella como capucha para evitar ser reconocido por los miembros de Fairy Tail o de Phantom Lord.

Comenzó su camino por una de las calles principales de Magnolia y dobló por varias arterias aledañas buscando el lugar donde se había producido el ataque, recordaba aquel sitio detalladamente, no podía permitirse equivocar el lugar. Gajeel estaba decidido a defender a su compañera (y de pasada a los otros dos miembros de Fairy Tail) de su oscuro pasado.

Dobló por una esquina y reconoció el lugar al instante, los arcos sobre la calle, una escalera hacia las bases de las casas, las tiendas y en especial, la casa donde él se situaría para atacar.

Gajeel se sentó en la escalera de piedra y aguardó a que se hiciera la noche…

* * *

Las horas pasaron y la gente pasaba a su lado mirándolo con desagrado. Llamaba un poco la atención un hombre tan grande allí sentado sin moverse por tantas horas con esa horrible manta cubriéndolo, para algunos se veía sospechoso, pero al Dragon Slayer no podía importarle menos lo que pensaba el resto de la gente. La ansiedad comenzaba a invadirlo al tiempo que el sol se retiraba y la hora del ataque llegaba, lo que hiciera en este momento le cambiaría la vida para siempre… Gajeel no podía esperar para cambiar su historia con la pequeña maga de escritura sólida.

Finalmente las voces tan esperadas se hicieron eco en la calle. No había nadie más que ellos tres, Gajeel se preguntó porque esos dos idiotas habían aceptado ir por una calle tan oscura con su compañera, pero trató de apartar el pensamiento para poder concentrarse en su tarea… escuchaba la voz de Levy, sonaba tan despreocupada y feliz que no entendía cómo había podido atacarla y machacar esa sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro, cómo había sido tan cruel con ella. El olor conocido del metal se hizo presente en su nariz y el Dragon Slayer se levantó de su lugar.

Levy seguía hablando con su compañeros, mencionó que ellos eran parte de un equipo provocando que los otros dos cayeran al suelo de emoción por las palabras de su amada compañera. Ese era el pie para Gajeel, en ese momento el Dragon Slayer (del pasado) saltó de uno de los techos directo hacia la maga de Escritura Sólida, pero una ráfaga poderosa de viento y hierro lo atacó por sorpresa arrojándolo sobre uno de las terrazas.

La pequeña peli-azul volteó sorprendida encontrando frente a ella a un alto hombre que la miró seriamente con unos penetrantes ojos rojos que le produjeron una extraña sensación en su interior. No podía distinguir su rostro por la manta que lo cubría de sombras sumada a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, pero eso no evitaba que, al menos, pudiera memorizar esa mirada tan profunda que parecía querer decirle algo.

El hombre saltó hacia la terraza donde había enviado a su contraparte del pasado, dejando a los tres magos boquiabiertos (Jet y Droy se habían levantado luego que Gajeel evitara el ataque de su "pasado").

El Gajeel de Phantom se puso trabajosamente de pie y miró a su atacante confundido.

-¿Aliento del Dragón de Hierro? – Su atacante lo miró con furia y se abalanzó contra él para golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro con su mano convertida en un fuerte pilar de hierro -¿Puño de hierro? ¿Pero que- Otro golpe le atinó en la cara y el Gajeel del futuro dio un paso hacia atrás. Con sus poderes creó dos tobilleras de hierro que se aferraron al suelo de la terraza y de una patada obligó a su contrincante a acostarse en el piso y lo sujetó con dos muñequeras de hierro que también adhirió al suelo.

Luego subió su mano a la manta y de un rápido movimiento se la quitó de encima.

-Pero… ¿Qué significa eso?¿Quién eres? –

-Cállate idiota! – Gruñó el Gajeel del futuro. –Vine para evitar que cometieras un grave error. –

-¿De qué hablas? Déjame ir!

-Abortarás todo plan de destruir Fairy Tail y te unirás a ese gremio. Mañana mismo. –

-Ni loco me uno a ese grupo de imbéciles. – el Dragon Slayer visitante alzó una ceja y le mostró su hombro donde tenía tatuada la insignia de Fairy Tail. El atacado lo miró sorprendido.

-Sí que lo harás. –

Debajo de ellos, la maga de Escritura Sólida estaba curiosa por ver a su defensor, pues había visto la manta volar por el aire segundos antes, pero sus amigos tironeaban de su brazo en total desacuerdo con la idea…

-Mejor sigamos, Levy. – Frustrado por la terquedad de su compañera.

-Es peligroso que nos quedemos. – Agregó Droy.

-Ese hombre… - Murmuró Levy sumida en sus pensamientos –Nos salvó. –

Ni Jet ni Droy estaban seguros de lo que hablaba su compañera, pues no habían visto el ataque del Gajeel de su tiempo, pero por varios días por delante Levy no dejaría de hablar de su misterioso salvador.

CONTINUARA…

Ikhny Shy.

Bueno, hasta acá el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia! Espero que les guste!

Obviamente que Gajeel se haya identificado a su parte del pasado le va a traer algunas complicaciones, pero lo que realmente importa es todo aquello que va a perder por haber cambiado el curso de los hechos.

Espero sus comentarios y pronto estaré escribiendo la 2° parte!


	2. Te Unirás al Gremio

**Memory Days 2**

*Ikhny Shy

Capítulo 2: Te unirás al Gremio

Gajeel permaneció un largo rato mirando el cielo estrellado, allí amarrado por su propio hierro al suelo de una terraza. La pelea había sido corta, la diferencia de poderes era indiscutible. No podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en la fortaleza que ganaría con el tiempo… no parecía que su forma futura lo superara demasiado en edad, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

Convirtiendo uno de sus brazos en hierro tiró con fuerza hacia arriba hasta liberarse, luego rompió el resto de las ataduras. Se sentó en el suelo y se masajeó la muñeca con la que había hecho la fuerza para liberarse, su contraparte futura había sido muy clara: No atacar Fairy Tail y unirse a ese gremio cuanto antes… recordó el tatuaje en el hombro y gruñó… ¿Realmente se haría miembro de Fairy Tail?¿Por qué?

Se levantó sintiendo un leve dolor en la espalda. Se estiró hacia atrás haciendo sonar sus vértebras y continuó meditando… ¿Cuál habría sido la motivación _real _que lo llevó a ese viaje en el tiempo?¿El gremio?¿O "esa" chica? Comenzó a reír como loco al pensarlo ¿Gajeel Redfox preocupado por una _chica_?

-Ridículo… - Dijo riendo de forma extraña. Recordó el rostro de Levy que pudo ver fugazmente mientras se tiraba del edificio para atacarla. –Totalmente ridículo. –

Miró a la distancia el destruido edificio de Fairy Tail, un trabajo que había hecho la noche anterior y que no había funcionado para alterar al Maestro del gremio, por eso había decidido atacar a alguno de sus miembros sabiendo que el viejo Makarov reaccionaría si se derramaba sangre de su "familia" Bajó la mirada y se tomó el mentón pensativo… Si lo que buscaba en su viaje en el tiempo era proteger al gremio… ¿Por qué no había aparecido la noche anterior para evitarlo?

-Lo único que hubiera desatado la guerra era atacar a uno de los miembros. – Razonó pensativo. Dudó por un momento, evaluando si atacar a una persona diferente haría algún cambio en su decisión en el futuro de volver en el tiempo…

Había otro plan elaborándose en Phantom, el secuestro de Lucy Heartfilia también sería un ataque directo a las "haditas" quizás… solo tenía que esperar…

Saltó de la terraza y caminó por las oscuras calles de Magnolia, ocultándose entre la oscuridad de cualquiera de los dos bandos de la guerra de gremios.

* * *

El Dragon Slayer de hierro se mezcló con la población de Magnolia durante varios días, principalmente ocultándose en callejones oscuros y cubriéndose con la manta que le había dejado su contraparte futura. Así, escondido entre civiles escuchó que habían secuestrado a Lucy, pero que Natsu la había rescatado.

Días después, se enteró que el Consejo Mágico había disuelto Phantom Lord por ese hecho.

Y también se rumoreaba que una tal Levy se comportaba de forma extraña… A eso último no le daba mayor importancia, ya que no tenía idea de quien era Levy, pero de todos los rumores que corrían por la ciudad ése era el preferido de los ciudadanos.

-Tsk, malditas viejas chismosas… - Se quejó el mago escuchando otra vez algo referido a "la pequeña" Levy enamorada. -¿Es lo único que hablan en esta ciudad? Hay cosas más importantes, maldita sea! – No se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando con la voz alta, hasta que un silencio incómodo lo rodeó, miró hacia los lados notando que varias personas lo observaban sorprendidos. –Sí, ustedes, son todos unos chismosos! Parecen una parvada de loros! – En su estallido de fastidio, su manta se le había resbalado de los hombros.

-¿Gajeel?¿Gajeel Redfox? – El mago de hierro volteó al oír su nombre y se sorprendió al ver al Maestro Makarov junto a una sorprendida mujer de cabellera larga blanca quienes lo miraban extrañados.

-Seh. – Respondió Gajeel con aire insolente. El viejo lo miró severo.

-¿Qué haces en Magnolia? –

-¿Qué importa? – Masculló mirando hacia otro lado, su propia voz se hizo eco en su cabeza "_Te unirás a ese gremio. Mañana mismo." _

-Phantom Lord está disuelto. –

-Ya sé. –

-¿No quieres venir a tomar algo? Tenemos una deliciosa cerveza. – Gajeel lo miró sorprendido, el Maestro lo miró con una sonrisa cálida que lo tomó desprevenido. Miró a la mujer que seguía de pie junto a Makarov, quien también le sonrió con calidez.

-Mucho gusto, Gajeel. Soy Mirajane. –

"_Te unirás a ese gremio. Mañana mismo."_

* * *

El gremio todavía funcionaba en el sótano, pues las reformas luego de sus destrozos llevarían bastante tiempo. De todas formas ese lugar reducido no detenía el barullo que hacían tan famosos a los magos de Fairy Tail. Gajeel encontró esa cualidad del gremio bastante molesta y no pudo evitar pensar que todo el mundo allí estaba totalmente loco. En un rincón del estrecho espacio reconoció a la chica de cabello azul y a los otros dos magos que había intentado atacar algunos días atrás, ninguno de ellos le prestó la mínima atención a su llegada, pero el mago de hierro se permitió observar a la maga detenidamente, todavía se preguntaba si ella era la razón de su cambio abrupto de planes o era el gremio entero en sí lo que lo motivó a su viaje en el tiempo.

Siguió a Makarov y Mirajane hasta la barra. El viejo se trepó a una de las banquetas para luego sentarse sobre la barra, mientras la mujer rodeó el bar y le sirvió una jarra de cerveza al recién llegado, quien la tomó bruscamente de sus manos y la bebió de un solo sorbo. Realmente extrañaba el sabor de un buen trago.

Un silencio profundo reinó en el lugar cuando los miembros presentes reaccionaron de quien estaba entre ellos…

-¿Gajeel Redfox? – Exclamaron casi al unísono la mayoría de los magos. Mirajane sonrió de lado ladeando la cabeza y el aludido se cruzó de brazos ignorando la mirada de los presentes.

-Tsk. ¿A que me hiciste venir, viejo? – Preguntó con arrogancia. Podía sentir la ira en los miembros del gremio.

-Te lo preguntaré solo una vez, Gajeel, ¿Quieres unirte a Fairy Tail? –

-¿QUEEEEEE? – Gritaron todos juntos. El Dragon Slayer miró por sobre su hombro a los escandalizados magos y sus ojos se clavaron en una pequeña figura al fondo del salón que lo miraba con asombro, Gajeel se sorprendió al notar que la maga parecía sonrojarse un poco ante el intercambio de miradas.

-_Ojos rojos… - _Pensó ella, recordando el tinte en la mirada de su "salvador"

-¿Qué dices, Gajeel? – Interrumpió el Maestro sonriendo de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco, viejo? – Preguntó el mago de hierro con voz ronca. –Yo destrocé tu gremio. –

-Estás equivocado. – Respondió el Maestro y lo observó seriamente abandonando la sonrisa. –Tú destruiste un edificio, un montón de escombros que con el tiempo volveremos a construir, pero es difícil reconstruir un corazón errante que no sabe a dónde va. Gajeel, te ofrezco pertenecer a mi gremio y ayudarte a encontrar un camino de luz. Es tu elección. –

El Dragon Slayer se sorprendió por las palabras. No le prometía poder o gloria como había escuchado en otras ofertas de gremios, le ofrecía algo distinto, algo que nadie le había ofrecido y que él necesitaba. Los presentes se quedaron en un profundo silencio, esperando la decisión del ex Phantom.

Levy se levantó de su lugar y caminó lentamente con timidez hacia la barra. Se paró frente a él y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos carmesí.

-¿Qué quieres? –

-Tú… tú eres quién me salvó… ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó con voz débil. Jet y Droy en el fondo se petrificaron al escucharla. Gajeel desvió la mirada, los brillantes ojos de Levy lo ponían nervioso.

-Tks, niña tonta. – Gruñó el mago y volvió a mirarla sonriendo con malicia. –Yo fui quien te atacó. –

Tanto Levy como el resto del salón no esperaban esa respuesta. El maestro gruñó por lo bajo y bajó su mirada al suelo.

-Supongo que eso cambia la oferta, ¿Verdad viejo? – Se mofó Gajeel aunque había algo de resentimiento en sus palabras. Makarov no respondió, en su lugar la maga de escritura sólida intervino.

-Eso no importa. – Gajeel la miró como si estuviera loca, era evidente que la chica se había decepcionado por su respuesta anterior. –Me atacaste… pero nada sucedió… en realidad ni siquiera llegaste a tocarme- Razonó Levy llevándose un dedo al mentón con aire pensativo.

-No porque yo no quisiera. – Contestó él, todavía intentando sonar amenazador. Y a eso quería llegar la chica…

-¿Tú sabes quién es?¿Quién me salvó? – Sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos suplicantes contrastaban con el tono demandante que había usado en sus preguntas.

-No tengo porque decírtelo. –

-Por favor, necesito saber. –

-No me importa. –

-Eres un… eres un… - Gajeel rió realmente divertido, la indignación de la pequeña maga le hizo bajar la guardia y el rostro aún más sonrojado de Levy le agregaban mayor gracia a la situación. La maga de escritura sólida lo miró con una expresión caprichosa que sumada a su tamaño la hacían ver más adorable. –No te rías de mí! –

-Olvídalo, pequeña. No te lo diré. – Concluyó el Dragon Slayer sacándose una lágrima del ojo que le había salido por la carcajada. Levy bajó la cabeza derrotada, pero luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero sí sabes quién es. – Gajeel solo se encogió de hombros eludiéndola y miró al Maestro volviendo a su expresión seria.

-Gracias por la oferta, Maestro. Pero está claro que no soy bienvenido aquí. – Concluyó el mago haciéndose camino hacia la salida

-Y… ¿Realmente te importa lo que piense la gente? – Desafió Levy. La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, pensándolo un segundo el Dragon Slayer volteó sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Me importa un comino. –

-Eso es un sí! – Exclamó el Maestro extendiendo los brazos.-Bienvenido a Fairy Tail.- Nadie lo apoyó con el entusiasmo, de hecho todavía dudaban del Dragon Slayer. De todas formas, poco a poco los magos comenzaron sus típicas conversaciones y peleas sumiendo al gremio en un nivel de ruido habitual.

-No creas que porque estoy aquí obtendrás alguna respuesta, pequeña. – Le dijo a Levy pedantemente.

-Ya lo veremos. – Respondió ella

-Que molesta! Eres demasiado terca. – Se quejó él. Levy solo le sonrió ampliamente.

-Hey, Levy! – La llamaron Jet y Droy desde el fondo y la pequeña maga corrió hacia ellos. Gajeel la siguió con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Luego miró al Maestro del gremio.

- Buscaré algún trabajo para empezar. -

- Nada de eso. - Contestó Makarov con seriedad. -Ahora que eres parte del gremio, ayudarás a arreglar el edificio. -

- Sabía que me guardabas algo de rencor por eso, viejo. - Gruñó el Dragón Slayer y con sus manos en los bolsillos comenzó su camino fuera del sótano para comenzar a trabajar en la reconstrucción del gremio que él mismo había destruido.

CONTINUARÁ...

Ikhny Shy


	3. Un Día de Juvia

**Memory Days 3**  
Ikhny Shy

Capítulo 3: Un Día de Juvia. 

Si hay algo que sorprendió a Gajeel de su nuevo gremio, sobre todas las cosas extrañas que sucedían allí, fue la habilidad de los miembros para relacionarse a través de las peleas. El Dragon Slayer estaba acostumbrado a sus antiguos compañeros de Phantom quienes en su mayoría le temían y le huían, pero no en Fairy Tail… por un lado extrañaba la sensación de respeto exagerado que imponía su sola presencia, pero por otro podía acostumbrarse al ambiente y a la camadería que le ofrecían.

Se dio cuenta de su propio cambio de actitud, un mediodía durante un descanso en sus labores de reconstruir el gremio, el joven mago engullía una porción de hierro que le había servido una siempre sonriente Mirajane cuando la pequeña maga de Escritura Sólida se sentó a su lado con un grueso libro en sus manos. El Dragon Slayer gruñó de fastidio mirándola de reojo.

-¿No vas a dejarme en paz? –

Levy solo lo miró con una amplia sonrisa y abrió su libro, se puso sus anteojos y su nariz se hundió en las páginas escritas. Gajeel bufó molesto y siguió comiendo, poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, usualmente le fastidiaba profundamente que alguien se le acercara mientas comía… pero no en Fairy Tail…

Observó a la chica a su lado con curiosidad, transcurrieron varios minutos sin que ella emitiera ni un solo sonido, las páginas pasaban velozmente frente a sus ojos y la expresión en su rostro demostraba que estaba muy concentrada en su lectura.

-Que te sientes a mi lado no significará nada. - Le advirtió con una voz grave. -Ya te dije que no vas a lograr que te diga nada. - Levy no le escuchó ni una sola palabra, seguía pasando las hojas del libro -Hey, ¿Escuchaste? - Aún nada. Gajeel dejó su comida en el plato y se giró para estar de frente a la chica, quien lo le prestaba ni el mínimo de atención. -Oye, no me estés ignorando. Estoy hablando contigo. -

-Jejeje, no te esfuerces, Gajeel. - Escuchó que le decía Mirajane. -Ella no te escucha. -  
-¿Uh? ¿Qué le pasa? -  
-Cuando Levy-chan comienza a leer... digamos que la perdemos por un rato... los libros la atrapan literalmente. - Respondió la barman y continúo con su trabajo en la barra  
-¿Ah si? - Preguntó el mago sintiéndose curioso y observó con mayor detenimiento a la chica junto a él. Sus ojos se posaron en cada detalle del rostro de la maga de Escritura Sólida, en sus ojos, su pequeña nariz, sus labios... al darse cuenta de sus acciones el Dragon Slayer de hierro se sintió avergonzado y desahogó su frustración quitándole el libro de las manos con un movimiento rápido.

-Eh, Gajeel! - Gritó la pequeña. -Devuelveme mi libro! - Exigió la maga mirándolo ofendida. Gajeel rio burlonamente y alzó el libro con todo el largo de su brazo.  
-No. Dámelo, Gajeel. - Se quejó ella y dio un pequeño saltito tratando de alcanzar el libro. Gajeel volvió a reír.  
-A ver que estás leyendo. - El Dragon Slayer abrió la página en la que había interrumpido a la maga y se sorprendió al ver las extrañas escrituras del libro -¿Qué demonios es esto? -  
-Dámelo! - Volvió a exigir la pequeña y lo miró con una expresión de fastidio.  
-¿Cómo puedes entender lo que dice aquí? - Gajeel le dedicó una expresión entre sorprendida y confundida, no podía distinguir absolutamente nada entre todos los símbolos que llenaban el libro. Levy volvió a intentar un saltito para tomar el libro despertando al mago de su asombro, él volvió a levantar el tomo y a reír divertido ante los intentos fallidos de su compañera.  
-Esto te pasa por ignorarme. No me gusta que me ignoren cuando estoy hablando. -  
-¿Y qué querías decirme? - Preguntó la maga cruzándose de brazos, esperando que luego su nuevo compañero accediera a devolverle el libro. Gajeel lo meditó un instante, sus palabras no tenían importancia ahora.  
-Ah, no importa. - Dejó caer el libro y Levy lo atrapó en el aire rápidamente, desesperada por asegurarse que su preciado tomo no cayera al suelo.  
-Si era por lo de mi "salvador" no tienes que preocuparte. - Le dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
-Al fin te has rendido ¿verdad, pequeña? -  
-No. - Levy presionó su libro contra su pecho y miró hacia arriba con los ojos brillosos.  
-Volví a verlo ayer... -  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?¿Dónde? - Preguntó el Dragon Slayer saltando de su banqueta, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo. Levy se asustó por la inesperada reacción del mago y luego de reponerse sonrió victoriosa.  
-No voy a decirte nada. -

* * *

Gajeel salió del gremio protestando entre dientes, la maga de Escritura Sólida era más testaruda de lo que él pensaba y pese a su exterior frágil y bondadoso también en ella residía un poco de maldad, pues parecía disfrutar los ruegos del mago por saber donde, como y en que circunstancias había visto nuevamente a ese hombre. También pensaba en la posibilidad de algún avivado que quiera aprovecharse del idealismo de la chica y se estuviera haciendo pasar por el misterioso personaje que había evitado la guerra entre dos gremios. Ese último pensamiento lo obligó a detenerse en su marcha, si ese era el caso entonces significaba que alguien buscaba tomar ventaja de la joven maga... Gajeel sacudió la cabeza y continúo su camino hacia el fondo del gremio donde continuaría con sus labores...

-Problema suyo... - Masculló entre dientes llegando al lugar de trabajo que le tocaba.

De pronto las nubes que se encontraban amigablemente dispersas por el cielo azul, se unieron rápidamente formando un espeso manto gris. El Dragon Slayer miró hacia el cielo reconociendo el extraño fenómeno que se estaba formando...

-No puede ser... -

Algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre Magnolia, contra todos los pronósticos que se pudieran imaginar. Los magos que trabajaban en la parte exterior del gremio decidieron entrar nuevamente, pues sería difícil trabajar bajo el agua. Gajeel se quedó allí, de brazos cruzados apoyado contra un montón de vigas de metal que estaban utilizando para la construcción y esperó a que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail entraran al gremio, una vez seguro que ya no había nadie, se despegó de las vigas y miró a su alrededor...

-Sé que estás, aquí. - Observó fijamente su entorno y esperó. -Muéstrate. -  
-Gota, gotita, gota... - (A/N: No me acuerdo si la traducción a español decía eso... en la versión que vi estaba en inglés "Drip Drip Drop") De entre unas maderas amarradas salió lentamente Juvia, una mujer alta vestida de azul con un paraguas rosa en su mano, su semblante serio y sus ojos acuosos no dejaban un buen presagio.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Juvia? - Preguntó Gajeel con vos grave.  
-Por culpa de Gajeel, Juvia está sola... Gajeel pagará por haber traicionado a Phantom Lord. - Juvia lanzó un poderoso ataque que el Dragon Slayer esquivó con facilidad, el agua desató las vigas que estaban detrás de él provocando que se esparcieran por el suelo.  
-Yo no traicioné a nadie. - Gruñó el mago y se preparó para defenderse del siguiente ataque que no tardó el llegar. La lluvia se intensificó en el cielo y esta vez un potente torrente de agua caliente se aproximó al joven, quien una vez más logró esquivarlo. -Tienes que calmarte. -  
-Juvia está realmente enfadada con Gajeel... Juvia se siente traicionada. - Otra vez lo atacó y Gajeel la esquivó, aún si atacarla.  
-¿No vas a escucharme? -  
-Juvia no tiene nada que escuchar. - Gruñó ella con desdén y volvió a atacar. Gajeel esquivó el ataque saltando por sobre Juvia y la tomó por detrás apresando sus manos.  
-Yo no traicioné al gremio... Destruí este edificio, ¿no lo ves? - Juvia convirtió su cuerpo en agua y se liberó de Gajeel.  
-Pero ahora lo estás reconstruyendo, no quieras tomar a Juvia por tonta! -  
Esta vez la maga de agua juntó aún más poder para atacar a su ex compañero, pero antes que liberara el ataque se escucho junto a ella un agudo -Solid Script: Thunder! - La palabra Thunder rodeada de poderosas descargas eléctricas impactó contra el cuerpo de la ex phantom tomándola desprevenida, hiriéndola gravemente.  
-¿Qué haces? - Gritó Gajeel a la pequeña maga que llegaba al trote hacia él.  
-Ayudándote. - Replicó ella, sintiéndose molesta por la ingratitud del Dragon Slayer.  
-Yo no pedí ayuda. Vuelve al gremio. -  
-No puedes ser tan ingrato, estoy tratando de ayudar. -  
-Te estoy diciendo que no necesito tu ayuda, vuelve a entrar. -

Juvia se levantó dolorida y miró al par con curiosidad, ambos se gritaban y mandoneaban mutuamente. Las mejillas de la mujer se tornaron rosadas y su cabeza comenzó a girar con múltiples fantasías sobre su antiguo amigo...

-Juvia... Juvia no tenía idea... - Murmuró la maga levantándose trabajosamente. Los otros dos ni la escuchaban absortos en su pequeña discusión. -Juvia entiende... A Gajeel le gusta una chica... - Juvia se sujetó las mejillas sonrojadas y se acercó a los magos interrumpiendo su conversación y tomando a Gajeel de las manos -Juvia está tan feliz por Gajeel. -  
-¿Qué?¿Qué rayos te pasa, mujer? - Gruñó él sin entender el repentino cambio de actitud de Juvia. Ella miró de reojo a la otra maga y sonrió pícaramente.  
-Es bonita, Gajeel, te felicito. -  
-¿De qué estás hablando? - Exclamó el Dragon Slayer tiñiedo sus mejillas morenas de un leve tono rosado. Juvia volvió a reír y se acercó a Levy para inspeccionarla.  
-Algo... pequeña... Juvia pensaba que a Gajeel le gustarían chicas más... grandes. -  
-Oye! - Se quejó Levy tampándose el busto, pues es allí donde hacía la mayor referencia la maga de agua. -Eso es ofensivo. -  
-Gajeel tiene mucha suerte de haber encontrado a alguien. Juvia ha buscado por tanto tiempo y no ha encontrado... Juvia estará siempre sola... rodeada de lluvia... - La mujer bajó la cabeza y los brazos derrotada, el cielo comenzó a derramar más agua. Gajeel se volvió a Levy  
-Entra al gremio de una vez. -  
-Uy, eres insoportable. No puedes estar dándome ordenes! -  
-Tsk, Haz lo que quieras. - Gajeel se acercó a la mujer de agua, quien parecía estar a punto de llorar. Se rascó detrás de la cabeza preguntándose como ayudar a su antigua compañera...  
-Emmm... la verdad no entiendo bien que te pasa. - Comenzó algo inseguro. -Pero... emmm... deberías asociarte a otro gremio y... tu sabes... empezar de nuevo... -  
-¿Gajeel sugiere que Juvia se una a Fairy Tail? -  
-No sé si a Fairy Tail... a cualquiera da lo mismo. -  
-¿Porqué Gajeel se unió a Fairy Tail? - Preguntó Juvia con curiosidad. Él sabía que no podía responder la verdadera razón, decir que un Gajeel del futuro se lo ordenó sonaba un poco loco.  
-Porque... me lo pidieron ellos. - Respondió, recordando que el mismo Maestro lo invitó.  
-Ah... - Juvia miró el suelo. -Juvia... Juvia secuestró a Lucy Heartfilia... Juvia no cree que la acepten en este gremio. -  
-Bueno... si vamos al caso... yo destruí el edificio... - Le dijo señalando el lugar. Juvia lo miró pensativa.  
-Yo creo que el maestro no tendrá problemas a que te unas a Fairy Tail. - Ofreció Levy con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro que sorprendió a la maga de agua.  
-¿Qué? ¿Todavía estás aquí? Pero que molesta! - Levy ignoró los comentarios de Gajeel y siguió sonriéndole a la mujer frente a ella.  
-Juvia tendrá que pensarlo... Quizás Fairy Tail sea divertido después de todo. -  
-Bueno, bueno, piénsalo todo lo que quieras, yo tengo que terminar esto. -

Gajeel se apartó del dúo de chicas mascullando algo entre dientes y a pesar de la lluvia volvió a su tarea anterior. Juvia la miró a Levy con una pequeña sonrisa en sus facciones...

-Gajeel siempre trata de parecer malo... pero en realidad no lo es... solamente está muy solo... como Juvia... -  
Levy escuchó con atención a la otra maga, pero no respondió, sus ojos se clavaron en la espalda del mago de hierro. Por su lado, por la cabeza de Juvia se cruzaba una idea que llevaría la irritación del Dragon Slayer a sus límites, pero para ella era una solución perfecta a sus problemas.

* * *

Gajeel caminó a su casa empapado de cabeza a pies y terriblemente cansado. Solo deseaba comer algo y luego tirarse a dormir por largas horas.

Pero llegando a su hogar se encontró con que las luces estaban encendidas, le pareció extraño, pues no recordaba haberlas dejado así. Al abrir la puerta una mezcla de olores invadió sus sentidos y el Dragon Slayer gruñó furioso al ver una figura salir de la cocina…

-Juvia le preparó la cena a Gajeel… Espero que te guste. –

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa, Juvia? ¿Cómo entraste? –

-Juvia pasó por debajo de la puerta. – Ella le sonrió con simpatía y Gajeel volvió a gruñir. –Juvia pensó que sería buena idea que Gajeel y ella convivieran, ya que están los dos solos… Así ninguno de los dos se sentirá solo. –

-A mi me gusta estar solo. – Replicó el mago entre dientes, Juvia lo ignoró y volvió a sonreírle.

-A nadie le gusta estar solo. –

-A mí sí. – Insistió tercamente y Juvia dejó un plato de comida sobre la mesa. Gajeel decidió que la prioridad era calmar su estómago, por lo que arremetió contra la mesa decidido.

-¿Está rica? – Preguntó Juvia y se sentó frente a él en la pequeña mesa de metal con un plato para ella. Él no le respondió, sus mandíbulas estaban ocupadas masticando, pero sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los azules de ella demostrando su obvio descontento.

-Puedes quedarte solo por esta noche. – Anunció el mago cuando terminó de comer, limpiándose la boca con su antebrazo. –Mañana te buscas un gremio o algo para hacer y te largas. –

-Pero… pero… - Un trueno se oyó en la distancia y la lluvia afuera comenzó a caer con mayor intensidad.

-Gajeel es malo con Juvia! Es culpa de Gajeel que Juvia esté sola! –

-No me manipules con el clima! – Exclamó el joven notando la potente tormenta que se estaba formando afuera de la casa.

-Juvia no puede evitarlo. –

-Yo no tengo la culpa que Phantom Lord se haya disuelto, eso fue culpa de José por hacer cosas que no debía. – Juvia lo miró atenta y en silencio. –Y… ¿Tanto apego tenías por ese gremio? No eran más que un montón de idiotas. –

-No… Juvia no tenía relación con sus compañeros de Phantom. –

-¿Entonces?¿Porqué estás molestándome? –

-Pero Juvia tenía un lugar donde pertenecer, ahora no tiene nada. –

Gajeel no le contestó nada y continuó con su comida. Juvia permaneció allí con sus manos enrollando su vestido azul. El Dragon Slayer se levantó estirándose hacia atrás y caminó hacia el baño sin voltear a ver a su ex compañera de gremio.

-Hoy te puedes quedar. Mañana veremos que hago contigo. –

-Gracias, Juvia está agradecida. –

-Lo que no sé es donde vas a dormir… - Divagó el mago mirando a su alrededor, todavía no había comprado demasiadas cosas para su hogar, pues la reconstrucción de gremio le dejaba poco espacio para hacer trabajos.

-No hay problema. Juvia trajo una cama. -

-¿Qué? De verdad te has instalado! – Exclamó el hombre notando al fin la cama acomodada junto a la suya.

-Juvia y Gajeel vivirán muy felices juntos. –

-Estás loca, mujer! –

CONTINUARÁ...  
Ikhny Shy.

Bueno, aquí estamos con el 3° Capítulo... la verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, no sé porque me imagino a Gajeel y a Levy discutiendo tanto, ya que en realidad ella es mucho más pacífica y generalmente se caracteriza por no participar en las peleas, pero como que Gajeel la saca un poco de sus esquemas (eso me gusta de ellos!). En los nuevos capítulos de animé que están saliendo se los ve un poco así, lástima que aparecen tan poquito tiempo!  
En fin, gracias a todos por los Reviews! Algunos me han comentado que no se ven grandes cambios por el viaje en el tiempo de Gajeel, solo hay que esperar un poco, me estoy divirtiendo con estas escenas, así que pronto llegaré a ese tema. ^ ^


	4. Encuentro de Dragones

**Memory Days 4**

Ikhny Shy

Capítulo 4: Encuentro de Dragones.

Gajeel no era una persona madrugadora, de hecho en la mañana solía ser más gruñón que el resto del día y aún peor si tuvo una noche como aquella. El mago estaba realmente cabreado.

Llevaba a una muy angustiada Juvia de la muñeca hacia el gremio dando pasos agigantados y con un aura de fastidio que había obligado a su ex compañera de Phantom a cerrar la boca. Juvia había metido la pata.

-Juvia lo siente mucho… Nunca volverá a decir que Gajeel es tierno cuando duerme. – Se lamentó la maga tratando de liberarse de la mano que la sujetaba con firmeza. Gajeel gruñó al escucharla y presionó más su muñeca caminando más rápido hacia el gremio.

-Vas a unirte al gremio, conseguir un trabajo e irte de mi casa. Hoy mismo. –

-Juvia no quiere… - Protestó la mujer –Juvia quiere pensarlo mejor. – Él se detuvo y volteó exasperado.

-¿Qué tienes que pensar tanto? Es lo mismo! Ni siquiera tienes que quedarte en el gremio sino quieres. Tomas misiones, las haces, ganas dinero, fin de la historia. – Con eso volvió a tomar a la chica de la mano y "arrastrarla" hacia Fairy Tail.

-Juvia quiere que esta vez sea diferente… Juvia quiere sentirse parte de un gremio… que pertenece a algún lugar. –

-Qué tontería! –

Llegaron a Fairy Tail, era temprano y afuera aún llovía, aunque con poca intensidad. Casi no había magos en la sala, seguramente llegarían más adentrado el mediodía, de todos modos Mirajane ya estaba ocupando su lugar detrás de la barra. Gajeel se acercó a ella aun sujetando a Juvia que trataba de liberarse y protestaba como un niño pequeño que lo llevan por primera vez al colegio.

-Quiero ver al Maestro. – Demandó el mago. Mira le sonrió con simpatía y tomó una de las copas de un estante en la que sirvió algo de beber para los recién llegados.

-El Maestro aún no ha llegado. –

Gajeel gruñó y dejó la mano de Juvia bruscamente. La maga se masajeó la muñeca.

-Gajeel es muy malo con Juvia. – Él no respondió nada. Tomó la bebida que había dejado la barman y se sentó en una de las banquetas. Mirajane la miró con curiosidad y apoyando sus codos sobre la barra se acercó a Juvia con su usual sonrisa.

-¿Eres amiga de Gajeel? –

-Sí. – -No. – Respondieron Juvia y Gajeel respectivamente al unísono. Mirajane rió por la coincidencia de ambos.

-Juvia era compañera de Gajeel en Phantom Lord. -

- Soy Mirajane. – Se presentó la maga de clase S. -¿Vas a unirte a Fairy Tail? –

-Juvia aún no lo ha decidido. –

-Pues va a ser mejor que te decidas de una vez. – Interrumpió el mago y se levantó de su lugar. –Mejor comenzaré a trabajar. –

Como afuera todavía llovía, Gajeel decidió comenzar con la pintura del techo dentro del salón. Se subió a una escalera y se sumergió en su tarea tratando de apartar de su mente el stress que le había causado su compañera de agua durante la noche y mañana. Por su parte, Mirajane le ofreció a Juvia un recorrido por la reconstrucción del edificio y a explicarle algunas cosas de Fairy Tail para ayudar a la maga con su decisión de elegir un gremio.

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas y Gajeel ya había pintado gran parte del techo cuando una montaña de libros con apenas dos pequeños pies visibles entró tambaleándose por la puerta principal. El Dragon Slayer de Hierro bajó la brocha y miró con curiosidad, un impulso (que no solía tener) lo obligó a saltar de la escalera para quedar justo delante de la pequeña, quien al no poder verlo se chocó con su pecho provocando que cayera hacia atrás y tirara todos los libros que llevaba en sus manos.

-Oh, lo siento. – Se disculpó masajeándose la parte baja de la espalda con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa avergonzada. Gajeel no le contestó y comenzó a levantar los libros. Levy abrió los ojos para ver con quien se había golpeado.

-Gajeel! – Exclamó reincorporándose rápidamente. –No te pongas en medio del camino. –

-No deberías ir por ahí sin ver por dónde vas. –

-Lo hiciste apropósito. –

-Claro que no! – Sin darse cuenta estaban los dos cara a cara gruñéndose mutuamente, cuando Gajeel percibió algo extraño en ella.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó la chica avergonzada y dio un paso hacia atrás subiendo su mano a la altura de su pecho sintiéndose incómoda por la mirada intensa que le estaba dando el mago. Gajeel olfateó el aire sobre ella –Oye! No seas grosero, Gajeel. –

-Hueles… raro… - Le dijo finalmente en una voz baja y tono pensativo. El olor que se mezclaba con el usual aroma de Levy le resultaba familiar. –Te encontraste con _él, _¿Verdad? – Levy retrocedió otro paso y desvió la mirada levemente sonrojada.

-Eso no te importa. –

-¿Dónde? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa en su rostro. Levy evitó mirarlo.

-No te lo diré, Gajeel. –

-No importa. – Él se reincorporó y siguió levantando los libros alrededor de la maga de Escritura Sólida. –Ya lo encontraré y arreglaremos cuentas. –

-No! Déjalo tranquilo! – Chilló la maga parándose rígida frente a él, mirándolo desafiante. Al Dragon Slayer le sorprendió la repentina ferocidad en el rostro de su compañera y rió burlonamente comenzando a llevar los libros hacia la biblioteca.

-Tienes agallas, pequeña. Eso me gusta. –

El mago no se dio cuenta de sus palabras, pero a Levy le impactaron en sus oídos provocando que se quedara helada en su lugar. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y le costó obligar a su cuerpo a moverse…

* * *

Por las calles de la ciudad caminaba un hombre alto, de tez morena y abundante cabello largo negro que llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo, vestía pantalones negros, camisa sin mangas negra y una capa marrón que cubría la mitad de su cintura hacia arriba, hombros y cara incluidos. Se dirigía puntualmente al parque de Magnolia, al árbol más alto cuando su estómago hizo un potente e incómodo sonido que lo obligó a detenerse, miró hacia ambos lados y su atención reposó en uno de los bancos metálicos del parque…

-Maldición… - Gruñó acercándose al banco. –Las cosas no debieron ser así, maldita sea! – Se sentó en el lugar y mirando hacia ambos lados primero, arrancó uno de los apoyabrazos del banco. –Esto ni siquiera es comida… -

Lo comió rápidamente procurando que nadie estuviera cerca. Luego sus ojos reposaron sobre el árbol, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y bajó la mirada a sus zapatos…

No todo había salido tan mal…

* * *

Llegado el mediodía el trabajo del Dragon Slayer de Hierro estaba casi terminado cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron para dar paso al "Equipo Más Fuerte de Fairy Tail" Gajeel sonrió ampliamente al reconocer al peli rosado que entraba ruidosamente discutiendo con un mago de cabello negro corto que él no había conocido. Junto al mago de fuego, Lucy Heartfilia suspiraba resignada aparentemente porque los dos chicos no habían dejado de pelear desde que llegaron a Magnolia…

-Salamander! – Llamó Gajeel saltando desde lo más alto de la escalera hasta quedar frente al chico.

-¿Quién demonios es este tipo? – Preguntó Natsu, mirando al mago de arriba abajo.

-Él es Gajeel, es nuevo en el gremio. – Respondió Mirajane acercándose al grupo. –Bienvenidos de vuelta. –

-¿Gajeel? ¿No es el que destruyó el edificio? – Preguntó Gray mirando al nuevo mago con severidad.

-El Maestro lo invitó a unirse. – Respondió Mirajane. Gajeel se limitaba a permanecer de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a Natsu con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

-Si es decisión del Maestro no hay nada que decir. – Pronunció Erza haciéndose camino hacia la barra.

-Luuu-chan! – Levy apareció desde la biblioteca corriendo hacia la maga de espíritus celestiales.

-Levy-chan! –

-Lu, tengo muchas cosas que contarte! – Exclamó sonriente Levy tomando a su amiga de las manos. –Vamos, de verdad tengo que hablar contigo. –

-Sisi, vamos. – Las dos magas se retiraron del salón sonrientes. Levy no podía esperar para contarle a su amiga todo lo que le había pasado el tiempo que estuvo lejos del Gremio.

Desde la barra, Juvia se había quedado petrificada mirando al mago de cabello negro que observaba con aire severo a su ex compañero de Phantom. Sentía sus mejillas rojas y un fuego que le ardía desde el estómago hasta el rostro. Se sujetó la cara con ambas manos no pudiendo apartar sus ojos del mencionado mago. Finalmente, Gray se dio cuenta de la mirada insistente que recibía desde la barra y sus ojos se cruzaron con los azules de Juvia, por un momento el mago se sorprendió de sí mismo, sintió que retenía el aliento sin saber porque, movió la cabeza a los lados inseguro de su propio comportamiento y comenzó a acercarse al bar…

-Salamander, luchemos. – Exigió Gajeel poniéndose en guardia. –Te he estado esperando. –

-Ahaha, estoy encendido. Vamos! –

Ambos Dragon Slayer atacaron con sus puños en alto.

-Al menos vayan afuera! – Exclamó Erza viendo a los dos chocar con sus puños uno en el rostro del otro. –Van a destruir todo de nuevo. – Y así la maga se metió también en la pelea dispuesta a separarlos.

Gray caminó hacia la barra con sus manos a la altura de la cadera, Juvia sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho por la cercanía de ese mago…

-_Juvia… no sabe qué le pasa… ¿Porqué… le late así el corazón?... –_

-¿Eres nueva en el gremio? – Preguntó el Mago de Hielo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ju-Juvia aún n- no s-se ha u-unido- Tartamudeó la chica bajando la mirada.

-¿Vas a unirte? – Juvia dudó que responder, pero ninguna frase coherente salió de sus labios, Gray extendió su mano y volvió a sonreírle cálidamente. –Soy Gray Fullbuster. –

-Ju-Juvia L-Loxar. – Respondió la maga nerviosa, estrujando el ruedo de su vestido y con los ojos fijos en el suelo, por esto no vio el amigable gesto del mago de saludar con la mano. Incómodo, Gray se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

-Juvia… espero que te unas a Fairy Tail. –

La maga de agua alzó la mirada a la amigable expresión del mago y lanzó un chillido al ver que estaba totalmente desnudo…

* * *

-Que romántico, Levy –chan! – Exclamó Lucy juntando sus manos a la atura de su pecho. La maga de escritura sólida bajó la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Sí… fue romántico… Pero... – Levantó tímidamente sus ojos marrones con una expresión preocupada. –Aún no me ha dejado verle el rostro… se mantiene en la sombra… Creo que es alguien que conozco. -

-¿Podrá ser alguien del gremio? –

-No estoy segura. Pero hay algo alrededor de él… siento que nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo… la forma en que me habla… siento su mirada sobre mí y… - Parecía imposible que el rostro de Levy pudiera estar más rojo, pero lo había logrado.

-Ay, Levy-chan, estás tan avergonzada… - Se burló Lucy dándole un pequeño codazo amistoso.

-Nunca me había sentido así, Lu. La verdad… me desconozco a mí misma cuando estoy con él. –

-Pero… ¿Cuántas veces lo has visto? Por lo que me cuentas no han sido muchas. –

-No. Solo unas 3 veces, pero ahora… - El semblante de Levy se volvió tenso y el sonrojo de su rostro se desvaneció.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Es Gajeel. –

-¿Qué pasa con él? –

-Tengo miedo que le haga algo… Que lo ataque. –

-Creo que quedó bien claro que Gajeel no es rival para él, ¿No? –

-No, pero… creo que lo mejor sería que por un tiempo no vaya a verlo… - Su voz poco a poco se había hecho más débil y sus ojos mostraban algo de angustia al pensar esto. Lucy la miró seria y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-Levy-chan… - La maga rubia le ofreció un cálido abrazo que la peliazul recibió agradecida.

* * *

Gajeel volvía a su casa bastante cansado y algo herido, la batalla con Natsu lo había desgastado bastante y la intervención de Erza dejó a los dos Dragon Slayer fuera de combate enseguida, pero al recuperarse no perdieron oportunidad de un round 2, quizás no había sido una buena idea continuar con el combate.

Su actual estado evitó que siguiera a la maga de escritura sólida cuando ésta abandonó el gremio. Estaba seguro que podría dar con la ubicación del "otro Gajeel" si la seguía, pero seguramente éste le hubiera dado una paliza peor de la que ya le había dado aprovechando su estado actual. El mago suspiró resignado, además de esta razón para no seguir a la maga tenía a su propia perseguidora detrás de sí, aunque durante varias horas Juvia no había pronunciado ninguna palabra aún estaba allí tras de él. El Dragon Slayer prefirió no preguntar, pero había notado el repentino cambio de color en las mejillas de la maga de agua y el clima también había cambiado un poco (aunque no estaba despejado, sí había dejado de llover)

Abrió la puerta de su casa y se petrificó en el marco de la entrada. Juvia chocó con su espalda, pues venía distraída pensando en cierto mago que se había desnudado impunemente frente a ella.

-Lo siento. – Pronunció débilmente la maga, aunque parecía que todavía estaba en otro mundo. Gajeel se quedó allí, inmóvil.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó finalmente el mago, luego de unos tensos minutos. Juvia miró por sobre el hombro de su compañero curiosa, la casa estaba totalmente oscura, no podía verse absolutamente nada.

-¿Con quién hablas, Gajeel? – Preguntó ella. Con un bruto movimiento rápido, el Dragón Slayer cerró la puerta en las narices de su compañera. -Gajeel! -

-Quédate un poco afuera, Juvia. Tengo que arreglar cuentas aquí. - Le respondió con tono serio mientras hacía sonar los nudillos de su mano derecha. -Oye, sabes que puedo olerte. ¿Qué haces en mi casa? – Preguntó gritando a la oscuridad de la casa

-Podría decirse… que también es mi casa… - La voz que se escuchaba dentro sonaba idéntica a la de Gajeel. Éste gruñó. –Lo que no entiendo es que hace ella aquí. –

-Agh, yo tampoco. - Respondió el Dragon Slayer dando unos pasos hacia dentro y encendiendo la luz en su camino. Se encontró a su contraparte futura sentado en una silla reclinando el respaldo hacia atrás con sus manos detrás de la cabeza y los pies sobre la mesa. -¿Qué haces todavía aquí? –

-No tengo idea! – Gruñó el otro bajando los brazos para cruzárselos sobre su pecho.

-Supongo que en realidad ni siquiera sabías como volver. -

-TSK -

-Que patético. - Gajeel avanzó hacia la mesa y tiró de ella para darla contra una pared, haciendo que el otro bajara los pies bruscamente y casi se cayera de su silla.

-Oye! -

-No sé qué estás haciendo aquí, ni que quieres, pero vete de mi casa ahora! -

-No... Necesito tu ayuda... - Le dijo finalmente evadiendo su mirada sintiendo la dificultad de pedir asistencia de alguien, aunque sea de sí mismo.

-Ni de broma te ayudo. - Contestó el otro tercamente. El Gajeel del futuro se abalanzó contra el otro ferozmente tirándolo al suelo de pecho y tomándolo de uno de los brazos lo tironeó hacia atrás mientras apretaba su cara contra el suelo.

-No estás en posición de negarte a lo que te pida. -

-¿Piensas obligarme a la fuerza? Que divertido. -

-No puedo creer que realmente sea tan idiota. - Se lamentó soltando un poco la presión que ejercía contra el otro Dragon Slayer.

-Bájate! - Gritó Gajeel levantándose y haciendo que su contrincante cayera hacia atrás.

-Necesito encontrar un libro, Memory Days. Si le preguntas a Levy seguro... -

-¿Levy? Olvídalo. -

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -

-Primero, prefiero ni acercarme a esa enana. Segundo, ella prefiere lo mismo. Olvídalo. - Los dos se reincorporaron limpiándose el polvo de sus ropas. -Además... estoy seguro que si "su salvador" se lo pide... -

-¿Celoso? -

-No seas ridículo. Pídeselo y seguro que te lo lleva contenta. -

-No lo creo. Va a desconfiar de mí... -

-¿Y crees que de mí no va a desconfiar? Acabo de unirme a su gremio. -

-Es verdad. - Ambos Gajeel se desplomaron sobre las sillas y cruzando una de sus piernas se rascaron la cabeza mientras pensaban en la situación.

-¿Si hablas con el Maestro? -

-Makarov me va a decapitar si se entera que usé ese libro. -

-Idiota. -

-Pero valió la pena... - Murmuró mirando hacia la ventana. El otro hizo una mueca de desagrado y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

-Voy a convertirme en éste estúpido sentimental! No por favor! -

-¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién le dices sentimental? - Se defendió Gajeel gritando avergonzado.

-Te tomaste todos éstos problemas por una mujer, no puedo creerlo! Encima, _esa_ mujer! -

-No fue por eso! - Exclamó avergonzado con un importante color rojo en sus mejillas, al verlo el otro se lamentó aún más.

-No lo puedo creeeeeer! -

-Te digo que no fue por eso! -

Absortos en su conversación, ninguno de los dos se acordó ni vio a la mujer que se había convertido en agua para pasar por debajo de la puerta, hasta que dicha persona estaba materializada frente a ellos con una asombrada expresión en su rostro, petrificada delante de las dos sillas. Miraba a un lado y al otro... a excepción de las vestimentas y que uno de ellos tenía el cabello amarrado, Juvia se encontró frente a dos idénticos Gajeel...

-¿Gajeel-kun?¿Qué está pasando aquí? -

CONTINUARÁ...

Ikhny Shy

Ufff! Que difícil ha sido escribir este capítulo! No me decidía bien con las escenas y quería agregar más peleas entre Levy y Gajeel (que pena, pero no quedaban bien con el resto de la historia) Muy lentamente estoy llegando a lo que realmente quería escribir con esta historia, hay que tenerme paciencia que recién en el próximo capítulo va a estar el problema principal del viajecito al pasado de Gajeel.

Gracias a todos por sus review! Espero que el próximo capítulo me salga más fácil y fluido que éste, ya veremos!


	5. Perdido en la Biblioteca

**Memory Days 5**

*Ikhny Shy

Capítulo 5: Perdido en la Biblioteca.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dio un largo y amargo suspiro, apoyándose contra la gruesa madera y dando pequeños golpecitos con su cabeza. Miró alrededor de su hogar con el seño fruncido. Apretó un puño acompañando con este los golpes contra la puerta.

_-Soy un idiota sentimental… - _Pensó resentido y se despegó finalmente de su lugar.

Caminó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, inclinándose hacia delante como si tuviera una mochila muy cargada en su espalda y se arrojó en el sillón llevando uno de sus brazos a su frente. Fijó sus ojos en el cielo raso, agudizando su mirada…

No lo diría en voz alta delante de nadie, ya bastante le costaba admitirlo para sí mismo, pero él… Gajeel Redfox, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro… extrañaba… extrañaba a su gato PantherLily, su trabajo como mago… sus compañeros… a Levy… y la tranquilidad de su hogar…

Se sentó en el sillón y miró con furia a la habitación donde se ubicaban las camas de su parte pasada y de Juvia… Lily nunca había mencionado que roncaba tanto…

Volvió a acostarse, dio varias vueltas en el lugar, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir, pero no daba resultado, los ronquidos del hombre en la habitación llegaban a sus oídos y parecían perforar su mente, se tapó la cara con un almohadón, no funcionó, se colocó de lado y volvió a cubrirse la oreja… todavía lo escuchaba…

Frustrado se levantó y caminó furioso hacia la habitación con el almohadón en sus manos y se lo arrojó violentamente al hombre que dormía en la cama, quien por el golpe obviamente se despertó enseguida.

-¿Qué haces?! – Bramó el otro tomando el almohadón y tirándolo a un lado con violencia.

-Roncas como un oso, no me dejas dormir! –

-Urrrg! Maldito! – Tomó impulso en el colchón y saltó sobre el otro hombre con un puño convertido en hierro y lo golpeó en el rostro enviándolo hacia atrás. –Vete de mi casa y no te molestaré! – Gruñó al tiempo que propinaba otro golpe en el rostro del hombre que lo esquivó fácilmente y lo pateó fuertemente en el estómago para despegárselo de encima.

-Ya te dije, esta es mi casa también. – Le dijo levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia el Dragon Slayer que había caído contra una pared y también trataba de ponerse en pie.

-Que tontería. Tu no tendrías que estar aquí! – Exclamó y volvió a tomar impulso con el puño en alto. El otro atajó su mano en el aire y lo golpeó en la cabeza, justo cuando iba a darle otro golpe, un potente torrente de agua caliente lo arrojó contra la pared empapando (y quemando) a ambos magos.

-No dejan dormir a Juvia! – Exclamó la maga que se levantaba de la cama con los ojos iluminados de furia –Juvia tenía un hermoso sueño y ustedes lo irrumpieron. –

-Que me importa! – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo recibiendo otro ataque de Juvia.

* * *

Al día siguiente los dos Gajeels estaban sentados a la mesa todavía molestos uno con el otro por los eventos de la noche. Lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar era el murmullo de Juvia que canturreaba alguna canción desde la cocina y los eventuales gruñidos que se dirigían mutuamente los dos Dragon Slayers.

Todavía no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión de como ayudar al invasor del futuro, pero al menos habían convencido a la maga de agua para que se uniera a Fairy Tail y se mudara así dejaba a ambos hombres solos para tratar de resolver el problema. La ex Phantom no estaba muy segura de esa decisión ya que su(s) compañero(s) no se llevaban para nada bien y no creía que pudieran hablar de modo civilizado y calmado para poder concentrarse en la solución, Juvia suspiró resignada y dispuso la vajilla del desayuno en una bandeja para que los tres tuvieran su desayuno antes de partir, sería un día largo para los nuevos integrantes del gremio ya que después de unirse a Fairy Tail Gajeel ayudaría a Juvia a mudar lo poco que tenía y a comprar muebles nuevos para su hogar, mientras el otro intentaría buscar información en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Gajeel dando un golpe en la mesa al tiempo que masticaba su comida. El otro Gajeel estaba hurgando en la bolsa que el Dragon Slayer llevaba a sus misiones.

-Buscando algo que ponerme. – Masculló el otro revolviendo entre las cosas.

-Ponte esa capa horrible que ya tienes. No estés tocando mis cosas. – Le dijo haciendo un gesto despectivo hacia el pedazo de tela en el suelo. –Y no digas que también son tus cosas! – Exclamó con un gruñido antes que el otro dijera algo. Igual fue ignorado absolutamente y el Gajeel sacó de la bolsa el traje blanco que usaba en sus actuaciones de cantante.

-Estás de broma. –

-No… puede funcionar… - Le dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa para cambiarse.

-Oye… No te vas a cambiar delante de Juvia, ¿verdad? –

-No soy como ese maldito stripper… -

De pronto pareció recordar algo y miró a su compañera con curiosidad, ante la mención de Gray, Juvia solo tenía un leve tinte en sus mejillas, nada comparado a lo que él recordaba como clásica reacción. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana y notó que aunque no llovía seguía nublado. Bajó la mirada y con las prendas en las manos caminó a la habitación para cambiarse…

* * *

Con el traje blanco, los anteojos negros, el cabello atado y sin los pircings en su mentón, nariz y orejas (aunque se resistió a la sugerencia de Juvia, el otro Gajeel lo forzó físicamente acabando en otra pelea ente ellos. Al menos pudo conservar los de sus cejas) había una enorme diferencia entre ambos Dragon Slayers, con esto podía transitar tranquilo las calles de Magnolia y si se cruzaba con algún miembro de Fairy Tail solo tenía que ignorarlo y seguir su camino, algo que al poco sociable mago de hierro no le costaría nada, ni tampoco creía que alguien fuese lo suficientemente tonto para tratar de forzar una conversación con él. Así disfrazado, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, se dirigió a la biblioteca.

El lugar era enorme, tenía demasiadas secciones para su gusto y los estantes de libros se alzaban hasta el techo. El edificio debía tener como 5 pisos todos con cantidades de tomos similares. Por suerte para él, había poca gente y como se suponía los salones estaban sumidos en un respetuoso silencio. Se rascó detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a buscar sin saber exactamente en que estantería detenerse, descartó algunas secciones obvias como Infantiles, Arte, Economía, Política… pero no estaba seguro con otras como Sociedad, Ciencia, Tecnología… y cada una tenía una variedad interminable de volúmenes, dudaba que hubiera una sección de libros que hablen de libros o específicamente de viajes en el tiempo. Gruñó fastidiado una vez que reconoció haber pasado por el mismo pasillo por quinta vez y dio un pisotón en el suelo frustrado… Para alguien como él sería imposible encontrar algo útil, necesitaría una guía… alguien que conociera el lugar como la palma de su mano…

Ya bastante hastiado se acercó a un empleado del lugar que acomodaba los tomos en uno de los estantes arrodillado en el suelo.

-Oye… - Comenzó Gajeel miándolo por debajo de sus lentes oscuros. El chico levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente. Asustado se cayó de espaldas al suelo y comenzó a temblar levemente. –Tks… Olvídalo. – Por experiencia el Dragon Slayer sabía que la gente asustada no le servía de gran ayuda, le apuntaría en cualquier dirección con tal de librarse de él y acabaría perdiéndose en aquel lugar. –Esto es una pérdida de tiempo… - masculló molesto mirando las estanterías con fastidio. –Aparte de encontrar la maldita sección, después tendré que buscar algún libro… Y aquí debe haber como un millón de libros! – Exclamó frustrado recibiendo una mirada fulminante de un solitario lector al que había interrumpido. Gajeel lo ignoró y caminó hacia la salida –Al diablo con esto! Tiene que haber otra forma! – Antes de abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió sola dando paso a quien menos se quería encontrar.

Levy se dirigía a la biblioteca con un humor de perros, otra vez su mañana había sido empañada por una discusión con el nuevo miembro del gremio, no entendía porque discutía tanto con el Dragon Slayer, no estaba en su naturaleza exasperarse tanto, era como si todo lo que él hacía o decía la molestaba y viceversa, definitivamente los dos no podían compartir el mismo espacio por más de unos pocos minutos sin entrar en una pelea absurda, tenían demasiadas diferencias en todos los sentidos posibles, por lo general la maga de escritura sólida sabía como lidiar con este tipo de cosas y llevarse bien con quien sea, pero Gajeel era distinto… diferente a todos los que conocía. Su hilo de pensamientos le hacía andar distraída, por lo que al abrir la puerta del edificio no vio al hombre parado delante de ésta y chocó de nariz contra su pecho.

-Lo siento. – masculló la chica todavía absorta en sus pensamientos y esquivando al hombre continuó unos pasos, hasta que algo extraño pareció registrarse en su mente. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con una larga melena negra que se hacía camino fuera de la biblioteca.

-¿Gajeel? – se preguntó insegura y con decisión corrió hacia el hombre fuera del lugar. –Espera! –

* * *

El Dragon Slayer se tensionó al escuchar su voz y continuó camino ignorándola sin esperar que la chica se parara frente a él. Trató de simular, mirándola como si fuese la primera vez que se la encontraba. Los ojos marrones de Levy mirándolo fijamente, podía sentir que ella podía traspasar los vidrios oscuros de sus anteojos, realmente esa mirada podía hipnotizarlo… Levy tenía ese poder en él…

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña? – Le preguntó, sintiendo que su voz lo traicionaba. El tono le había salido con algo de afecto impregnado. –_Maldito, estúpido sentimental! _– Se regañó a sí mismo y continúo resistiendo la mirada.

-Eres tú… - Murmuró ella y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Finalmente, Levy bajó la mirada a sus zapatos y una sonrisa tímida se asomó en sus facciones. Gajeel se sorprendió aún más, creyó que la maga lo reconocería como su compañero de gremio… pero no esperaba que ella lo asociara con quien realmente es… "su salvador"… El Dragon Slayer metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y miró hacia otro lado, no estaba seguro de qué hacer y Levy se veía más tímida que de costumbre. La chica lo espió retraídamente alzando levemente los ojos, viéndolo bien a la luz del día se daba cuenta porque en un primer momento lo había confundido con Gajeel, el hombre se parecía demasiado al Dragon Slayer, igual había algo distinto en él… algo que ella no podía precisar con exactitud pero que le hacía afirmar que no se trataba de la misma persona, algo en su aura, su actitud y su mirada (aunque ahora mismo no podía verle a los ojos gracias a los lentes oscuros).

-Siento no haber ido ayer… a pesar que te dije que iría… - Le dijo ella, tratando de romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos, no quería que sintiéndose incómodo él se marchara.

-Está bien. – Respondió él bajando la mirada a la cabeza de la chica que seguía direccionada al suelo y reprimiendo preguntarle por su ausencia.

-Hay alguien en el gremio… que está buscándote… no quería que… -

-No tienes que disculparte. Por mí está bien… no es que haya estado esperando ni nada de eso. – De hecho, sí la había estado esperando, pero Gajeel quería conservar un poco de exterior duro y frío… últimamente se estaba ablandando demasiado y más aún estando cerca de la pequeña maga. Levy se estremeció un poco, sus palabras le parecieron demasiado filosas, igual las ignoró y levantó la mirada para verlo a la cara.

-Hoy saldré a una misión. – Le informó con una expresión algo entristecida. –Serán dos días… cuando regrese, me gustaría que… -

-Estaré ahí… - Le respondió sin que ella tuviera que preguntar y se atrevió a sacar la mano de su bolsillo y posarla sobre la cabeza de Levy, sus dedos recorrieron delicadamente uno de los mechones azules de la maga de escritura sólida hasta la punta. La chica se sorprendió por el contacto y sus mejillas se volvieron aún más rojas.

-_¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Acariciando así a una chica… maldito cursi! – _Se regañó él mismo quitando su mano como si hubiese tocado fuego.

Levy extendió sus pequeños brazos y lo abrazó desde la cintura. Gajeel, se sorprendió, sus manos quedando suspendidas en el aire por encima de la cabeza de ella, inseguro de que hacer. La segunda noche que se habían encontrado la chica había tenido el mismo atrevimiento, pero la oscuridad de la noche le había dado refugio a su vergüenza, a la luz del día era diferente, distinguir cada movimiento, cada parte de su cuerpo lo ponían aún más nervioso y no sabía como responder.

Levy lo soltó, avergonzada por sus acciones y retrocedió algunos pasos. Juntó sus manos retorciendo los dedos nerviosa y sus ojos se clavaron en sus zapatos.

-Emm… - Comenzó ella sintiendo fuego en sus mejillas. –En la biblioteca yo… -

_-Cierto! La biblioteca! – _Recordó el mago, mirando hacia atrás al imponente edificio del que había salido minutos antes. No escuchó nada de lo que la chica le decía, pues su mente volvía al millar de libros que acaba de ver y que lo habían mareado totalmente. –Necesito información… - Interrumpió él bruscamente, volviendo su atención a ella. –Pero ese lugar es enorme, no sabía ni por donde empezar a buscar! – Se quejó gruñendo. Levy le sonrió, pero siguió con sus ojos en el suelo.

-Yo puedo ayudarte! – Le ofreció contenta de poder retribuir algo de lo que él había hecho por ella. -¿Sobre que necesitas información? –

-Viajes en el tiempo. –

La maga de escritura sólida levantó finalmente la mirada e inclinó su cabeza cuando sus ojos se posaron en los lentes oscuros de él.

-¿Viajes en el tiempo? Es una magia perdida… -

-Lo sé… - Masculló él y se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que… tengo curiosidad… -

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?... –

* * *

Había estado casi una hora perdido dando vueltas entre estanterías y libros sin encontrar nada, pero con Levy no le llevo más de cinco minutos. No era fácil de notar, solo alguien que ya conocía el lugar se hubiera dado cuenta de una estrecha escalera que se encontraba entre dos estanterías muy pegadas que conducía a un sector escondido, el sector de "Magia". Se sintió algo tonto de no haber pensado en esa división antes, pero supuso que como los libros no eran realmente lo suyo, no valía la pena regañarse por el error. De todas formas, aunque hubiese encontrado el sector, tampoco sabría por donde buscar un libro que pudiera servirle, pero Levy caminó segura sabiendo exactamente que estaba buscando.

Gajeel estaba sorprendido… Era consciente de la inteligencia de Levy, de su amor por los libros, de sus continuas horas dentro de la biblioteca del pueblo y del gremio, conocía muy bien a la maga y no creía que pudiera seguir sorprendiéndolo… pero lo hacía, una y otra vez. El Dragon Slayer sonrió y alcanzó un tomo que Levy trataba de alcanzar parándose en puntas de pie. La tapa del mismo decía "La Paradoja del Tiempo" y el mago sintió que su rostro se iluminaba.

El libro era bastante grande, se veía ridículo en las pequeñas manos de la maga de escritura sólida, pero ella se acomodó de tal forma de poder sostener el tomo con una mano mientas con la otra buscaba entre las páginas.

- "La paradoja surge porque el estado actual del mundo está determinado por sus estados anteriores, de manera que cambiar uno de estos estados propaga incontroladamente efectos hacia el estado actual" – Comenzó a leer la maga en voz alta. – "El viajero del tiempo debería conformarse únicamente con formar parte del pasado, sin intentar cambiarlo…"

-Pero… No dice como viajar en el tiempo… - Comentó él con voz grave, mirando por encima del hombro de la chica hacia las palabras del libro. No le gustaba que aquellas páginas estuvieran juzgando sus acciones.

-No puedes viajar en el tiempo. – Le dijo ella, apartando su atención del texto. –Además de ser una magia perdida… seguramente si existiera una forma estaría prohibida. –

-Si, si, si ya lo sé… pero igual… - Gajeel bajó la cabeza hasta que quedó a la atura de la de ella, todavía espiando las letras del libro. Levy lo miró fastidiada, por un momento su actitud le recordó demasiado a cierto Dragon Slayer. –Mejor dame el libro. – Le dijo él bruscamante y se lo quitó de las manos.

-Oye! – Gajeel retrocedió las páginas hasta el índice y leyó en voz alta.

-¿" Hipótesis en la ciencia ficción"? ¿Ficción? – Cerró el libro haciendo un ruido fuerte y seco. Levy se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con expresión severa.

-Creo que no es lo que estabas buscando. – La maga se acercó aún más a él. Gajeel se sobresaltó por las palabras y la actitud, pero se esforzó por mantenerse rígido.

-No es exactamente. – Le respondió él simplemente encogiéndose de hombros y caminó hacia atrás para apartarse de ella. –Pero… creo que puede servirme de algo. – Levy seguía mirándolo con la misma expresión, sospechaba que había algo extraño en él… -Gracias por todo, pequeña. – Le dijo él dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Nos vemos cuando vuelvas de esa misión. –

Y desapareció rápidamente subiendo las escaleras. Levy se quedó mirando por donde había salido, aún cruzada de brazos.

El ambiente rodeada de libros era lo que había permitido que la maga se mantuviera con la mente más fría y pudiera distinguir ciertas cosas que antes no había podido advertir sobre aquel hombre… tan parecido a Gajeel… pero a la vez tan distinto… Una especie de alarma resonó dentro de su cabeza, una que pocas veces le había fallado, una alarma que le decía que tuviera cuidado con ese hombre, de quien todavía no sabía ni su nombre… la misma advertencia que había sentido cuando el Dragon Slayer de Hierro se unió al gremio.

Sintió una opresión en su pecho y se apoyó contra la pared de libros detrás de sí. Esperaba que su instinto se equivocara, porque realmente quería conocer a aquel hombre, ciertamente deseaba que él continuara siendo su "Héroe"

CONTINUARÁ…

*Ikhny Shy

Espero que no haya quedado muy forzada la escena en la biblioteca, no encontraba la manera de sacarlos de la escena medio tierna que la precedía pero es lo más importante del capítulo! Levy tenía que tener un libro en la mano para salir del estado medio fantaseoso que cae cuando está cerca de Gajeel.

Las citas de "La Paradoja del Tiempo" las saqué de la Wikipedia, supongo que podría haberlo escrito con mis palabras, pero buscaba algo que sonara más serio… Aunque el artículo en sí cita a "Futurama" y a "Dragon Ball Z" perdiendo un poco de formalidad :p

Por otro lado… actualicé la imagen de portada de este fic con un fanart mío… si bien no tiene mucho que ver con la historia en sí, se podría decir que el Gajeel del dibujo es el viajero del tiempo, me gusta la expresión que le quedó (aunque el dibujo de Gajeel es medio malo. Sí me gusta como me quedó Levy-chan)

Es todo por ahora, gracias a todos por sus Review!


End file.
